Let Me Show You
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Kisame shows Sakura that taking their time is very much worth it.


"Kisame…"

Said shark-man smirked at hearing his name whispered breathlessly by his pink-haired lover beneath him as they lay on their bed, clad in only thin covers.

"Kisame, please, I can't do this anymore…"

By "this" she was referring to what Kisame was currently doing in between her lovely legs.

Kisame chuckled and gave Sakura a soft kiss of understanding. "And why is that?" He questioned against her lips as his hips pushed forward against her own so that she was granted an inch more of his manhood before he once again retreated.

"Not enough. It's not enough." She whispered and tried to angle her hips in a way that would force him to sheath himself fully within her as he teasingly rocked his hips forward in slow, lazy thrusts, his hard length slipping tantalizingly between her wet folds.

"Ah, so you want me to put my cock inside of you." He stated with a grin. His hand skipped up her torso to rub his thumb lovingly over her swollen lips.

"Yes," Sakura nodded enthusiastically and again tried to get Kisame to slide inside of her.

"Hm," He hummed and grasped his manhood in his free hand to angle himself at her entrance. "Like this?" He pressed forward just enough for the head of his penis to be enveloped in her wet heat. He didn't move any further.

Sakura whimpered pitifully and shook her head. "No!"

"No?" Kisame played dumb and pulled his hips back to leave her empty and aching.

"No!" Sakura shouted and Kisame couldn't help but laugh as her face twisted into a look of frustration. "Goddammit, Kisame!"

Kisame went back to rubbing himself against her center. "You're not making much sense tonight, angelfish." He teased and lowered his head to trail his tongue over the sweaty skin between her breasts.

"You're so damn evil!" She accused and opened her eyes to glare at him.

Kisame smiled and took one of her nipples into his mouth and lovingly lalved his tongue over the pebbled skin, all while his hips kept up their slow, teasing strokes against her sex. Needless to say, Sakura was a complete mess.

"Kisame!" Sakura growled and tried to push Kisame's mouth from her. Kisame raised his head and gave her an almost innocent look.

"Yes, my darling angelfish?"

Sakura's cheeks turned red and her green eyes narrowed in agitation. "Don't 'darling angelfish' me, you bastard! Stop playing around with me! I don't want it slow!"

"Is that so? Care to explain why?" Kisame grinned and stilled his hips and steadied his weight on his elbows on either side of her face.

"We can't get off as fast if you go slow!" Came her honest reply.

"So you want us both to come quick and hard?"

"Yes!"

"Hm." He grunted and lowered himself so that he could lay his head on her chest to hear her erratic heartbeat. His fingers began tracing circles around her breast. "What if I told you I wanted to take my time with you?"

"What?" She questioned.

"What if I don't want to take you hard, fast, and sloppy; to simply fuck? What if I want to make love to you?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and her heart fluttered at his phrase, 'make love to you'. It sounded so…intimate. They had been dating for a while now, sure, but Sakura could never to how romantic her scary looking boyfriend could be when he wanted to.

"What if I want to worship you? Explore all the little ways I can make you writhe beneath me?" Kisame raised his head to look at her. She was blushing furiously but looking into his eyes nonetheless. His voice was merely a whisper when he spoke next. "You know I love you, don't you? You know you mean more to me than I could ever put into words, right?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at Kisame's words and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down into an embrace. He sighed contentedly and slid his arms beneath her to bring her closer to his body. "Of course I do. How could I not? I love you, too." Her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Then let me show you. In my own way." He whispered against her skin.

A few silent moments passed as Kisame awaited her response. He heard heart leap before she said "Alright,"

Kisame smiled as he rose up to capture her lips with his own in a slow, passionate kiss. Sakura responded whole-heartedly and gripped his shoulders with excitement. The kiss ended all too for Sakura as Kisame sat up between her spread legs and dipped his right hand down to her center to find her already dripping and ready for him.

"Kisame, please," She pleaded once again. "No foreplay. I'm primed enough as it is."

Chuckling, Kisame grasped his throbbing length in his fist to guide it to her clenching opening. "Yes, ma'am." He pressed forward and sank his length inside of her to the hilt and Sakura gasped, her walls clamping around him in a vice. Kisame was still for a few moments so he could relish in the feeling of his hips pinning down his lover's almost painfully. God, the initial sensation of penetrating her always reminded him of their first time together, and for a moment he was back at his apartment nestled securely between Sakura's thighs as he trembled with the effort of not coming undone right then and there.

"Oh," Sakura's whine brought him back to the present. Her hands were clamped to his biceps and her eyebrows were drawn together and up in desperation. "Kisame, please, I need you."

Flashing her a grin, Kisame said "Now how could I ever deny a face like that?" His stare was fixed to her beautiful face as he drew his pelvis back slowly, letting Sakura feel every inch of his hard length, until just his head was inside her. He paused to watch Sakura worry her bottom lip with her teeth before sliding back inside of her just as slow. He kept this rhythm, only changing the depth in which he penetrated her. Now, instead of pulling almost all of the way out, he would only pull back a few inches before slipping back inside. His easy rhythm allowed him to see all of the emotions cross Sakura's face: pleasure, annoyance, lust, neediness. Kisame lowered himself fully on top of her so that he could wrap his arms around her small frame while his hips kept moving.

"Sakura…baby…you feel amazing." Kisame breathed against her skin as he buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "So, so good. All wrapped around my cock like this."

Sakura's breath became even more ragged at his dirty talk and she lifted her arms to cradle his head in her hands. "Kisame, oh Kisame…" She whispered his name like a prayer, and then gasped when she felt Kisame's thrust become shallower so that he could grind his pelvis up against her aching clit. " _Oh!_ "

"See? Going slow isn't so bad, now is it?" He questioned as he grinded harder against her to be rewarded with another one of her moans. Kisame hummed in approval as he felt Sakura's hand slide up the back of his neck to grip a fistful of his hair, while the other hand splayed over the middle of his back.

Sakura could feel every one of his muscles work to produce his precise thrusts, every muscle working to bring them both pleasure. God, how she loved how strong and imposing this man was, how aggressive he could be in bed and then turn around and be as gentle as he was being now. Never had a man captured her heart like Kisame did, and she felt the telltale signs of grateful tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"Sakura?" Kisame questioned upon picking up the scent of saline. He stopped his movements and cupped Sakura's cheek in his hand and look into her glistening eyes. "Baby…darling, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" He voice leaked concern and it only made Sakura's bottom lip tremble with emotions. He was so caring, so incredibly devoted to her. How had she been so lucky to have found someone this perfect?

"K-Kisame," She hiccupped and wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. "Kisame, I—I just…" Tears began to leak from her eyes and gravity pulled them down the sides of her face to wet her hair. "I just love you so much!" She sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder as tears continued to spill from her eyes. "You're so sweet and caring to me and I just…I'm just so happy to have you!" She sniffled and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Kisame blinked a few time, dumbfounded at Sakura's tears of happiness. Before long, he could feel his chest swell with emotion at seeing her cry just because he loved her so. She really, _really_ loved him! He had never doubted her feelings for him, but to have her like this—crying with happiness in his arms in the midst of their love making—it was too much, and dammit, now he was crying, too.

"Sakura," Kisame sniffed and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. Sakura pulled her face away from his shoulder to see tears tracking down his cheeks as well. "I love you so much. You're everything to me. My Sakura…" He rested his forehead against hers as his own tears of elation dripped from his face and onto her skin, and his hips began to move of their own accord; fast and hard but somehow gentle and loving. They both gasped at the sudden pleasure and Sakura latched her lips onto Kisame's as they both swallowed each other moans, all while tears slipped from their eyes.

Kisame's hips picked up their speed, and soon he was feeling that tingling sensation in his balls. "S-Sakura! Baby, I'm so close!" He grunted and panted against her wet cheeks, his moans beginning to sound desperate and pleading.

"Kisame!" Sakura gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips and cupped his face in her hands so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't ever leave me! Please, promise to stay with me forever!"

"I'll never leave you, Sakura, never. I swear I won't!" Kisame answered without hesitation and he grunted as he felt Sakura's walls starting to flutter around him, pushing him closer to his end. "Oh God, Sakura! Sakura! My darling Sakura!" He half whispered, half gasped against her mouth as they both worked together to bring on their joint climax. It hit Sakura first, and her watery green eyes rolled to the back of her head as her sex began to spasm around her lover. Kisame gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as Sakura yanked him down with her into a pit of unfathomable pleasure, and they both came with shouts and exclamations of love and devotion.

While still in her after-orgasm daze, Sakura could feel Kisame's lips trailing down her face, her neck, and her chest, as he whispered sweet nothings into her skin. Sakura hummed in appreciation and found Kisame's hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed the blue skin of his knuckles and nuzzled her face against his palm to inhale the scent of him. With a content sigh, Kisame slipped his still pulsing manhood from her depths and rolled on his side, taking his Sakura with him. He cradled her in his massive arms and stroked her back until she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
